Blessed
by amaroesm0217
Summary: Just a one shot idea I’ve had for awhile. Read, review, and enjoy!
1. Blessed

It was an unusually cool July morning in Brooklyn Heights. New York had just gone through an intense heatwave the entire weekend. Temperatures surging up to 110 degrees at one point. It was an uncomfortable weekend for Eddie because she was two weeks away from her due date so her and Jamie stayed cooped up in their apartment the entire time. She had started maternity leave at the beginning of July. Her original plan was to work right up until the baby was born but Jamie, a certain police commissioner, and the NYPD guidebook had protested the idea. In the end, she was glad that she went on maternity leave even though she'll never admit it.

"It's so nice and breezy today" she said while they were walking to breakfast. " I would have never made it a few days ago."

"Yeah. It was way too hot to even step a foot outside. If you weren't pregnant, we probably would have been okay but I didn't want to take any chances." Jamie replied.

He looked down at her and her protruding bump and smiled. Eddie was the most adorable and feisty pregnant woman he ever encountered. She never had any crazy mood swings but there was some days where he knew to stay out of her way. Seeing her belly grow every day made his heart swell. Thankfully, it had been an easy pregnancy for Eddie. No complications with anything and the baby was growing right on track.

They walked up to Park Plaza diner, Eddie's favorite diner in Brooklyn Heights. It was open 24 hours and a 10 minute walk from their apartment, a convenience for Jamie when she got a late night craving.

"Hey you two!" Sonja, their favorite waitress, exclaimed. "Take a seat and I'll be right over."

"Thank you!" They walked over to their favorite booth overlooking the street and sat down. Jamie and Eddie had become very familiar with the menu over the past 9 months that they never had to look at it. They always knew what they wanted.

"Waters and the same as last time right?" Sonja said walking up to their table.

"Yes please" Eddie replied.

"Okay, it'll be out soon!" She flashed a warm smile at both of them and walked off to put in their order.

"Two weeks. Fourteen days left Reagan until we have a new little baby to take care of. How scary is that?"

"It's scary but I can't wait." He reached across to the table to squeeze her hand. She leaned over the table as much as her belly would allow and kissed him.

"I think your family is still pissed at us."

"What? Why do you think that?"

"Because we won't tell them the name or what it is."

"Oh yeah you're right about that" he said with a laugh. "Erin was trying to get it out of me the other day when I was in her office but I wouldn't crack."

"Danny came over the other day when he was off" she replied. "He said that he would _help put the baby's stuff together _but all he was trying to do is peek at the baby's room. I kept the door shut. He later told me that your dad had sent him over to snoop around."

Jamie just laughed. "That's sounds just like Dad and Pops.

"We're still 100% on the name right? No changes."

"We changed it like 10 times before we settled on the one we have now. I think it's perfect."

"So do I."

...

"So you two, it's getting closer" Henry said from his place at the table. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, tired, and ready for to hold he or she." Eddie replied. She looked at the faces around the table and smirked because they were hoping that she would go ahead and say what the baby was. "It getting really hard to sleep at night though. I've spent over a week sleeping in the recliner. It's the only way I can get comfortable these days."

Jamie reached over and rubbed the back of her neck. "After the second day, I moved it into our bedroom so we can still be together at night."

"Oh I remember it towards the end" Erin interjected. "I wouldn't be able to sleep so I would just walk around the apartment at night. Eventually I would wear myself out enough and sleep wherever I landed."

"Well... at least the little one is almost here and I pray that the two of you come out with a clean bill of health" Frank added looking at Eddie with an affectionate smile. He reminisced fondly on the day when Jamie and Eddie told him about the new addition.

_"Sir?" He heard Baker's voice on the intercom. "We have two people who need to see you. They say it's urgent."_

_"Who?" Frank replied. _

_"I'll send them in." _

_"Wait, What, Baker?!"_

_Knock.Knock_

_"Come in."_

_He heard the door open, looked up to find Jamie and Eddie standing there. _

_"Oh hey" he said surprised. "Come in and sit down.Is everything okay?"_

_They sat down and smiled at him. "Everything's great dad" Jamie replied. He looked over at Eddie and squeezed her hand affectionately. "But we do need to tell you something ...well... show you at least."_

_Eddie pulled out a small yellow folder out of her purse and handed it to Frank. _

_"What's this?" he asked while eyeing it._

_"Just open it dad." _

_Frank opened the folder and pulled out a small photo. He flipped it over and his heart swelled. _

_"Congratulations Grandpa" Eddie said excitedly. He sniffled and wiped a lone tear from his eye. _

_"This is really great you two. Thank you."_

_..._

"I'm about to drop where I stand" Eddie walked out of the bathroom in her night shorts and one of Jamie's Harvard t-shirts because those were the only things that would fit her these days. She dropped into her recliner on Jamie's side of the bed and started to get comfortable.

"You good babe?" Jamie said while handing her some pillows and blankets to get comfortable. "You want the window open again? It is a little hot in here."

"Yeah" she replied. "I think it'll help me sleep better with the breeze coming in."

He walked over to the window and opened it then leaned down and gave his wife an affectionate kiss.

"Goodnight. Love you Janko. If you need something, just wake me up. Even if you just want to get up and move around."

"Alright. I love you too."

Jamie laid down on his side of the bed and put his hand on the armrest of the recliner like he did every night to feel like he was close to her while they were asleep. She smiled at his sleeping form then turned over and went to sleep.

...

"Babe" she said in a whisper. " Jamie, please wake up."

The man before her slept like the dead so it was always hard to wake him up. She continued to shake his shoulder but was having no luck.

"Jameson!" she said loud and with authority.

"Wha?" he replied still half asleep.

"Unless you want an unhappy wife, then I suggest you wake up and take me to the hospital. I think this baby is coming."

He sat straight up in bed and gave her a panicked, bewildered look. "Are you sure?! We still have two weeks left." She gave him an amused look while he rambled on and on rushing around the room getting dressed.

"Jamie!" She pushed him to sit on the bed. "Look at me. Do you see me panicked?" He shook his head no. "I'm not panicked because I know everything will be just fine. I don't need you in a hospital bed sedated beside me because you flipped your lid. We'll be okay honey." She kissed the side of his head.

"I should be the one calming you down. Not you to me. I love you."

"I love you so so much. Let's go have this baby Reagan."

...

"Okay Danny, behave yourself" Erin said as they stood in front of the hospital room. Eddie had the baby last night and they hadn't called anyone until the morning. As soon as the family got word, they dropped everything to get to the hospital. Frank was on his way. Pop and Nicki were getting over being sick so they were banned from seeing the baby until later. Jack and Sean were on a trip with some friends and weren't due back home until the next week.

Danny just rolled his eyes. "C'mon sis! The baby's gonna be 18 if you hold us out here any longer."

She opened the door and they walked in. The first person they caught sight of was Jamie snoozing away in the recliner beside Eddie's bed.

"Hey guys" Eddie said softly. They looked over at the bundle in her arms and gasped.

"Oh" Erin put her hand over her mouth and tried to blink the tears away. She leaned down and hugged Eddie. "It's a girl! Oh my goodness she's such a beauty. Congratulations you guys."

"Wow" Danny said. "She's beautiful. Gosh, she looks like the kid! Poor girl." Eddie laughed while Erin slapped his shoulder.

"Hey I heard that." Jamie woke up and stretched to join the rest of the family.

"Congratulations baby brother." Erin walked over and gave him a hug. "I'm so proud of the both of you."

"Thanks sis."

"Good job kid." Danny patted him on the back. "She's beautiful.

"Do you guys want to hold her?" Eddie asked.

"Actually" Erin replied. "We think Dad should hold her first. He should be here in a second."

They heard the door open and saw Frank walk into the room.

"She spoke too soon" Danny said under his breath. Eddie looked at him and laughed.

"Hey." He walked over eyeing the pink bundle in Eddie's arms. He leaned down and kissed Eddie's cheek. "Congratulations" he said with an emotional tone. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks dad." Jamie replied as Frank squeezed his arm.

Eddie pulled down the blanket and Frank got a look at his newest granddaughter for the first time. She had Eddie's ocean blue eyes but there was no question on who her daddy was.

"She's beautiful" Frank said looking at the baby in awe.

"Do you want to hold her?" Eddie asked. Frank nodded.

She arranged the baby in his arms and smiled at the sight.

"It's been almost 18 years since we've had a new little one in the family. Almost 24 since it was a girl." He looked down at the baby then over at Erin.

"Thanks dad, that makes me feel old." Everyone chuckled.

"I'm very grateful to still be here to see this new little one grow up. What's her name?" They all looked over at Jamie and Eddie in anticipation.

"Well" Jamie replied. "We changed her name 10 times over the past few months but finally settled on one that we think is perfect." He then looked over at Eddie.

"Mia Elizabeth Reagan" she said with a smile.

"Aww that's a great name!" Erin replied.

"I really like that. Such a good name for a beauty of a baby" Danny said while running his finger over her little head.

Frank looked down his granddaughter and smiled. "Welcome to the world Mia Elizabeth Reagan. You are so loved already."


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie woke up to whimpers coming from the crib on Eddie's side of the bed. Their lives had changed for the better when they welcomed little Mia Elizabeth almost three months ago. They were still getting used to each other but they were head over heels for their little girl.

"Oh... Jamie..." Eddie said groggily. "The baby. I just fed her like 30 minutes ago."

"I got her" he replied softly. He walked over to Eddie's side of the bed. "Go back to sleep."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Of course." He leaned down and kissed her head then scooped Mia out of her crib.

"Come on bug" he said to his tiny daughter as he placed her on his shoulder. "Let's go to the living room so mama can sleep."

The daddy-daughter duo made it out to the living room and settled onto the couch. He laid her across his lap to get a good look at her. It baffled him how much she changed everyday. Some days, she was the spitting image of Eddie and other days you could tell that Jamie was for sure her daddy.

The baby had made a major impact on the entire family. They couldn't get enough of her. As soon as they would pull up to the Reagan house on Sundays, Erin and Nicky would rush out to grab Mia and leave her parents in the dust. Frank would drop by almost every week to get a cuddle with the little girl. She was the newest grandchild in many years and the first girl since Nicky. Eddie would always send Jamie pictures of Frank and Mia whenever Frank was over to visit. Uncle Danny was always demanding pictures of Mia since being a detective didn't afford him much free time.

"I'm sorry we haven't gotten to hang out these past few days" he said to Mia. "Daddy's been super busy at work." She looked up at him and gurgled as if to say "it's alright."

He caressed her little cheek. " You've definitely changed me that's for sure. I didn't know I needed you until your mama had you." Mia looked at him and smiled.

He chuckled. "I don't know if that's a real smile or just a gassy smile. I think I can talk to you about this munchkin even though you won't understand me. I'll admit... when your mommy told me that she was having you, I was terrified. I knew I always wanted a little one like you but when it was actually happening, I wasn't so sure."

Mia looked up at him a little confused. "Yeah, I know. I'm wondering what I was so scared about because now that you're here, I can't imagine our lives any differently."

_Knock. Knock. _

Jamie looked up and saw Eddie standing in the kitchen leaning against the counter.

"What're you doing up?" he asked.

"Is there room for one more on that couch? I didn't want to interrupt." He smiled and scooted over. She walked over and sat down beside them wrapping her arm around Jamie's shoulders.

"Did we wake you?" he asked.

"I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. What're you two talking about?"

"Oh. Just dad and daughter things. Moms wouldn't understand."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Maybe she'll tell you when she can actually talk" he joked. Eddie just chuckled.

"It's crazy how big she is right? It feels like the other day we were just coming home with her."

"Yeah" he reminisced fondly. "She was so tiny. Well... she still is tiny. Can you believe a little one of our own?"

"I wasn't real until I had her. It took six pregnancy tests and a doctor's visit to actually believe that I was pregnant."

"I remember" he replied.

"I can tell you one thing though."

"What's that?"

"I can't imagine our life without her, that's for sure." He leaned up and gave her a kiss.

"Me either." They leaned their heads together and relished in the silence with their little girl.

"Ohhh" Eddie cooed. She looked down at Mia in Jamie's lap and found her asleep.

"All of our talking must've bored her" Jamie joked. She laughed and agreed.

"We should go back to bed. You have a tour and I'm about to drop." She kissed his cheek and stood up to grab Mia.

"Come on sweetheart. Shhh. Shhh. There you go." She put the baby on her shoulder and walked towards their bedroom.

If you would've told Jamie a few years ago that he'd marry Eddie Janko and eventually one day watch her put their tiny daughter to bed, he would've never believed you. Now that he is, he couldn't imagine anything sweeter.

* * *

_I'm thinking that'll update this with one shots periodically. If anyone has any prompts with Jamie, Eddie, and little Mia, please send them my way. _


	3. Chapter 3

"What're we going to do with Mia when you go back to work?" Jamie asked. Eddie's maternity leave was almost over in less than a month and they still hadn't arranged who would look after Mia. "Or did you want to stay home with her longer? It's your choice."

"As much as I love my baby, I'm ready to go back. I haven't really put much thought into it. What do you think?"

Jamie tensed up a bit before he answered. He had been thinking about daycare but Eddie had seen so many horror stories while she was pregnant about children being mistreated that he was for sure that she'd be dead against it. Unless they hired a nanny, they didn't have very many options at this point.

"I'm not sure either. We could always put her in daycare."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen."

"Eddie, we just have to find the right one. There's a lot of good ones that I heard about. Some that are right down the street from the precinct. Just give it a chance."

She relented. "Fine."

"If you don't like them, just say the word and we are out of there. We honestly don't have many options, babe."

"I know. If I could work and keep her with me, I'd do it. I know I need to start trusting others with her."

After having Mia, she had a hard time with letting others take care of her. She had to be practically forced out on a date night because everyone could tell she was at her wits end with taking care of the baby. Slowly but surely, she started letting go and accepting help.

"I'll set up a couple of visits so we can go. We'll find something, I promise."

* * *

"What did you do when you went back to work after having Nicky?" Eddie asked Erin. It was after family dinner and they were picked to wash dishes.

"What do you mean?" Erin replied.

"Like who took care of her. Jamie and I are looking into some options because I'm going back to work next month."

"Oh. Well, my mom took care of her. I was going to put her in daycare but my mom offered to care for her full time so I left Nicky with her."

Eddie sighed. "I wish we had that. My mom lives too far away and as much as she loves Mia, I don't think she could stand taking care of her full time."

"Why don't you hire a nanny? When Nicky turned one, she became a little too much for my mom to handle so I hired a nanny. It was honestly one of the best decisions I ever made. Her name is Adeline Johnson. She still keeps in touch and comes into town every couple of months to see Nicky and all the other kids she took care of over the years."

"That's amazing" Eddie replied. "I never thought about hiring a nanny. I felt that it would be too expensive."

"It is pricey but worth it. Adeline taught Nicky more things than I could've. She taught me things as well. I give her a lot of credit on how Nicky turned out."

Eddie smiled. "I'll definitely have to talk to Jamie about it. We went to visit some daycares this past week. They were nice but I just didn't see us leaving Mia at them. A lot of them have so many kids to deal with and I want to be sure that Mia is getting the attention she needs."

"That's why I think a nanny would be the better option for you guys. The agency I went through is called Tiny Treasures. I called and they had us put with Adeline by the next week."

"I'll definitely look into that. Thanks Erin."

"And if all else fails, Anthony and I wouldn't mind having an extra little helper around the office. We don't charge much." Erin winked at Eddie.

"I'll take you guys into consideration" she laughed.

* * *

"Eddie, you almost ready? We have to go soon. Ms. Bea is waiting." He walked into the baby's room to find Eddie rocking the baby in the rocking chair. The family of three had woken up extra early on Eddie's first day back. They were not looking forward to leaving the little girl but fortunately they had found a wonderful nanny to care for her.

Beatrice Dorsey, or Ms. Bea as she prefered to be called, was the perfect fit for their family. The day after Jamie and Eddie had visited the agency, they got a called that paired them with Ms. Bea and they never looked back. She was absolutely wonderful with the baby and cared for her like she was her own. She got along well with Jamie and Eddie and managed to charm the family as well.

"Almost" Eddie replied. "Just give me a few more minutes with her."

"Alright. She's gonna be just fine, babe. Ms. Bea promised to call us and send pictures."

"I know. It just hard." He smiled sadly and kissed the side of her head and Mia's. "I'll go and make your coffee."

"Ah, Buttons" she said smiling down at the baby. "I hope you know how much I'm gonna miss you." Mia smiled and cooed up at her mom.

"You make it really hard to want to leave you when you do things like that. I know Ms. Bea will take good care of you. I wish I could promise you that I'll come home every night but you never know with this world we live in. Mama and Daddy can promise that we will try our hardest make it home to you no matter what. That's one that I know we won't break." Eddie kissed the baby's cheek and stood up to take her into the living room where she heard Ms. Bea and Jamie talking.

"Alright" Eddie said trying to hold back her tears. "She's all yours."

"Give her to dad to say goodbye and you come here" she said to Eddie. She handed off the baby to Jamie and Ms. Bea wrapped her arms around Eddie.

"Your girl is gonna be just fine with me." Eddie started shaking with sobs. "Don't worry about her. I'll protect her with every fiber in me."

"It's just hard, Ms. Bea. I just feel guilty."

"I know but there's nothing to feel guilty about. That baby is gonna love you no matter what you do. Now go and have a great first day back, I'll hold down everything here." She squeezed Eddie one more time and let her go.

"I was planning on losing it when I got out the door" Eddie said wiping away her tears. "Not right now." Everyone chuckled.

"Alright" Bea said. "Get your kisses in and hand her to me. You two don't want to be late."

They kissed the baby's cheeks and handed her off to Bea. "Have a great day you two. We'll be here when you get back."

"Thanks Bea." They smiled and walked out the door.

Jamie put his arm around Eddie's shoulders as they walked down the hallway. "You gonna be okay?" he asked kissing the side of her head.

"Yeah" she looked at him with a teary smile. "It's gonna take some getting use to but overall I know we're gonna be just fine."

* * *

_If you have any other ideas, send them my way. It can be with any members of the family and Mia. Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
